Love Without a Heartbeat
by CertifiedNutso
Summary: He noticed her instantly. Stood motionless, awaiting her death. Welcoming it. To be surprised is a rare gift indeed. AroXOC


Chapter One

Ariana knew where she was being taken, though she wasn't sure that she cared. It had been a month since he had left and for the second time in her life, Ariana felt truly alone.  
The woman in font of the 50 strong group chimed on about Volterra's history, enthralling the 'guests' she had somehow gathered. Leading them deeper into the castle, where only she and Ariana knew what awaited.

Men, women, children. All being led to the same, premature fate.

She couldn't even remember how she had gotten here. It had just sort of happened. Like a gift from the heavens, she thought when she realised where she was to be taken.  
She was frightened, of course. He had told her so many stories over the years about the Volturi. They were magnificent and frightening. And merciless.

But what is a life with no meaning? To drift along, day after day, with no purpose in the world. To never have had dreams to give up on or a calling to abandon. There is no use for such a person to be in the world. Not to Ariana.

'Now!' sang the tour guide, Heidi she might have said her name was.  
'If I can grab everyone's attention, we're about to enter the Grand Hall, the largest and most exquisite room in the entire castle.'  
A few oohs and aahs escaped from the crowd.  
Excited parents grasped their children's hands to keep them from straying from the group.

When they entered the Grand Hall, Ariana saw that it was quite amazing. Everything was carved from stone, with high ceilings and magnificent chandeliers glittering ever so slightly in the faint sunlight.

What a shame to mess such a beautiful room.

Ariana knew who and what was waiting for them in the Grand Hall.

The group made their way to the middle of the Grand Hall, facing three throne like chairs on a raised stage.  
As Heidi carried on talking Ariana heard the large wooden doors of the hall being shut ever-so-gently behind them. Twisting her head slightly she saw two men by the doors, grinning wide eyed at the group of people. They looked agitated and almost excited, but they never strayed from the doors.  
To the left of her, through even larger and grander doors than before, entered the rest of the largest and most powerful coven of vampires in the vampire world. The Volturi.

The time had come. Ariana shut down, lowering her head, awaiting for the fatal blow to come. This was it.

Quicker than she could have imagined, all around her Ariana heard the faint screaming of the people around her.  
Some were running, some were cowering on the ground, though she wasn't aware of them anymore.  
Still she waited, now exposed as everyone had ran, still she waited, alone in the middle of the room.

She felt his presence before he had came toward her.  
He walked slowly, deliberately to her keeping his eyes on her always.  
Ariana lifted her head to the man before her. She saw that his eyes were black, though the way his mouth twitched as he looked at her was what gave away to her that he was hungry.  
He brought a gloved hand to her face, pulling her closer to him.  
Though it was not a mystery to her she noted that he was incredibly beautiful. Pale, flawless skin, framed by long black hair. Blacker than she had ever seen. He looked barely out of his thirties but Ariana knew he was much, much older. Older than you could imagine.  
Black eyes started hungrily at her and his grip tightened ever so on her face. But still he waited.  
He never struck, like Ariana wanted so desperately. He seemed rather confused, looking at the girl before him. His interest in her gathered no attention from the other vampires who were now too busy feasting on their dinners.

'Are you not frightened, my child?' He whispered softly to her. His fangs protruding menacingly as he did so. He stroked her cheek tenderly as he spoke. His grip, though soft, was too strong for her to pull away from, so Ariana resorted to lowering her eyes, wanting him to just hurry up and kill her already.  
She had waited for this moment for so long, being too cowardly to do it herself. Now it was right within her grasp.  
No backing out now.

'Are you always so polite to your dinner Aro?' She asked, smirking slightly to herself.  
Aro pulled her face up, forcing her look at him, before letting his hand drop, his face now contorted in slight frustration. The corners of his eyes creased slightly, as impossible as that would seem looking at his flawless face, until he let out a sudden delighted laugh.

'My, my my.' He said to himself, clasping his hands together with glee. 'This truly is a first. Tell me child, how might you know me?'  
Aro took great pleasure in anything or anyone who took him by surprise. It was a hard thing to do, he had been alive for so long, had seen almost everything imaginable so to be surprised was a rare gift indeed.

Slowly, but with meaning, Ariana outstretched her hand to Aro, beckoning for him to take it.  
Aro's smile faded as his face filled with wonder at the girl before him.

'Why don't you find out for yourself, Aro?' He was almost shaking with anticipation. His eyes widened seemingly darker than before.

Quickly and impatiently he removed a glove, grasping her hand to find his answers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but please review :) I promise the next will be longer, this is more like an introduction. Also apologies, but I don't plan on bringing Bella or the Cullen's into this story.  
**


End file.
